Eye Spy
by Mango-senpai
Summary: "I'm going to do it. I'm going to end the killing games and kill the mastermind. Even if I have to get my hands dirty." Determined to survive, Rei Minami sneaks her way into the newest killing game getting more than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

Well. Here goes nothing. I thought I'd try to write a new story out (even though I'm no wheres done with the other two I published D:) For those interested in my naruko story know that I am working on it, I have just had alot on my plate to deal with in life as of recent. Thus, has caused my writing to take a back seat. But I decided write this because when playing DanganRonpaV3 I noticed that the group didn't have a traitor in it for once, so I thought it'd be interesting to see what would happen if there was one (hopefully this goes well). Also in case, anyone if wondering, this will diverge away from the original story soon enough (Just not at the beginning).

Anyway, I don't think I need to tell you guys that this will contain **major spoilers** from the game and I recommend that you play or watch the game first (Its great!). On that note, I hope you guys enjoy this and please leave a review. Whether it be harsh criticism or a compliment, I like and appreciate honesty.

* * *

 _"Wouldn't it be interesting to have an ultimate psychologist in the group? And not just any psychologist, one that messes with people's minds... and drive them to murder."_

* * *

...

...

...

...

Who am I?

Who am I you ask? My name is-"

...

...

...

...

Loading in progress. Memory data at 25%

* * *

"I'm... Rei Minami..."

The first thing I experienced was a headache, then paranoia, and finally curiosity. So many thoughts had rushed into my head all at once that it was hard to put my exact feelings into words.

"I'm in a library..." An unfamiliar library I should've said. Interesting. I don't recall having any homework to do so why was I here exactly? I began to think while my eyes wandered around the books scattered around the floor. There seemed to be some interesting titles laying around. Stories about wizards, roman gods, serial murders, you name it. It was when my eyes gazed upon a certain book that the cogs in my mind began to move, and thoughts started to click. I stared at the book for a moment...then it hit me. I was kidnapped. Which in turn means...

Wait...what does that mean? It annoyed me that I couldn't remember. No matter how hard I thought, nothing came to mind. If it was so important, how could I forget? I decided I should explore and try to figure out what was going on. Better than standing around and complaining that is for sure.

As I headed towards the library exit I could near metal pounding against the ground from the other side. I had some ideas of what it could be but none of them seemed fitting for this situation. Curious as to what it could be I opened the door and immediately found my answer...

Or rather...my answer found me...

"FOOUND YOOU!" Looking up I find myself face to face with a large transformer-like monster. If I had to guess it was three times my height, possibly bigger. Nonetheless, I was scared out of my mind.

"Ah!" I gasped, nearly losing my footing.

"I may have let that shorty escape me but you surely wont!" the monster shouted.

I turned my back and ran as far as I could away. This wasn't like me at all, I was acting before I could even process a singe thought.

 _"Just remember...you choose to be there..."_

My heart dropped at the thought. I was pretty sure that I didn't say that out loud so...perhaps it was a memory? And now I was more confused as ever.

 _Why did I run back into the library?! Why was I here?!_ I mentally cursed at myself for being so stupid.

"Hey! Over here!" My head twerked towards the left to see another door with a guy standing behind it. Even though I wasn't much of a runner I sprinted towards the door with all of my might.

"Come back here!" The huge robot-thing cried.

"Wow you're slow, come on!" the guy yanked my hand and headed for the nearby stairs. If we weren't in this situation I would've said something back to him...On second thought, hes right. I am pathetically slow. I can't even remember the last time I went to the gym. Probably something I should get into the habit of doing once I'm out of here, but I'll worry about that later.

"Wait!," I shouted as we turned into another hall. Though it was brief I noticed two large double doors just at the end of the other hallway. "Over there! There is a room we can hide in!" Pulling his hand we ran in the other direction and forced our ways through the double doors. Finally after running for what seemed to be hours we got to stop and catch our breathe.

"More people?" someone commented.

"So you guys were chased by those monsters too?" asked a girl with a slight accent.

"Wow...I really need to get into shape..." I mumbled to myself "By the way...Thank you for saving me...?"

"Rantaro Amami," he simply replied. "Don't thank me just yet. Those things could come back at any minuet." As Rantaro began to talk to the other guys I began to analyze his mannerisms and physique. I couldn't explain it, but I felt as though I've seen him from somewhere or perhaps have known of him.

 _Rantaro Amami..._ I repeated the name mentally. It definitely sounded familiar, but from where? I found myself having more questions than I did earlier, and more annoyed. If memory serves me correct I apparently came here willingly.

"Damn it," I mumbled under my breathe. I was getting frustrated, and hearing all of the other guys be confused and ask a billion of questions wasn't helping either.

 _Stay calm Rei...Lets try to figure out whats going on. Lets see, there are seventeen of us-_ Before I could finish my own thoughts, more of those transformer monsters showed up.

"Damn there is more of them now!" shouted one of the guys.

"They're not monsters, they're exisals!" shouted one of the monsters.

"High mobile, bipedal weapons platforms," the yellow monster added on.

Though the sight of them was terrifying, the group immediately lost their focus and started jabbering on about what to do with us. One even suggested killing us which in turn put everyone on edge. Some of us were even shrieking in terror already and yet nothing had happened. I had to admit I was low-key freaking out, but another part of me was telling myself to remain calm.

 _If there are seventeens of us they must have brought us here for a reason..._ They couldn't kill us...or at least that was what I was hoping for. After arguing for a couple of more minuets the head of the monsters opened up, and what-or who came out was something none of us were expecting.

"Rise and shine ursine!" out from the exisals came five teddy bears. A yellow, green, pink, blue and red half colored bear "And with our powers combined. We are the monokubs!"

Yeah...these guys were definitely more less scary than those exisals. If anything the looked more like mascots than monsters. Individually they introduced themselves, each with a...different colorful personality.

"I see...this is exactly what I thought it was. But who is behind all of this?" Rantaro asked. I became even more suspicious of him now. It appeared that he seemed to know more than I thought. More than me...

"Shut yo mouth! Why you gotta act so normal, its so boring!" whined Monokid.

"Their clothing is even boring too! I don't think they received their first memory yet!" Monosuke gasped.

"But that should've happened before they woke up!"

 _Memory...my memory.._.I tried my best to remember but it just wasn't clicking. I had this gut feeling that I had to remember...but remember what?...What was it? Judging from the way I was acting it had to be important.

* * *

...

...

Loading in progress. Memory data at 50%

...

...

* * *

"Well since Monophanie hasn't done her job I guess I'll have to do it for her," Monosuke complained "After all no one wants to watch a bunch of generic high school whine all day."

Before I could catch my breath a bunch clothes were thrown at us, and changed immediately. I blushed at the thought of being forced to change in front of everyone but it all happened in an instant. Immediately I analyzed my clothes to see I wasn't wearing my uniform anymore but instead a dark purplish overall dress that covered down to my mid-thigh with a white collar shirt with short, puffy sleeves. My shoes even changed from my usual worn out brown moccasins into elegant black dress shoes.

"Awe look at your guys, you're looking like true ultimate students now!~" Monophanie cheered.

"Now its time for your other memory to kick in." Monosuke explained.

"Yeah! Get ready! Cause once that happens we'll be in the domain of the killing game!" Monokid shouted with excitement.

 _Killing game?...Wait! I remember!_

Before anyone else could ask more questions, a bright light was flashed onto us, causing the room to fade into pure white.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

Loading complete. Memory data restored.

* * *

I'm...Rei Minami. The Ultimate Psychologist...at least, that is the role I play in this story...

I remember everything now...I choose to be here...I choose to be in this hellhole...

...All so I could stop the killing game. Once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I'm going to end it, don't you worry about it."

"Rei...this is a very dangerous situation. If you're not careful you'll end up dead. Just like **him**."

"I'm doing this for **him**."

" ..."

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to end the killing games and kill the mastermind. Even if I have to get my hands dirty."

"This isn't about getting vengeance Rei! This is about saving the lives of innocent people! Saving the world!"

"I understand...Its not just for **him**. But for everyone else too."

"You better. We can't afford to go through this again...So to wrap things up, do you accept the **full terms and agreements**?"

"Yes." I replied without a doubt in my mind.

"...Just remember...you choose to be there."

"I understand... I promise to finish what he started," I bowed my head to show respect.

"Alright...Now then if you won't mind, please part your hair so we can insert this memory chip into your head. It'll hurt for a couple minuets so do your best to sit still."

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

 _I...remember...but..._

I could remember not only that but I could also remember a life that I had never lived. A life that seemed almost too real to be fabricated. A prestigious life with a wealthy father who was a huge help to my success. It was my father that had sparked my interest in the human brain, specifically the behavior of the human brain...eventually leading me to become the ultimate psychologist...however none of that was true...right?

I shook my head, attempting to clear the massive headache I was having. _No_. _I'm Rei Minami. I grew up with an older brother, and mother in the suburbs living a decent life. No father figure whatsoever._ _This is all apart of the masterminds plan to brainwash us. I'm here to end the killing game..._ However in order to do that, I would need a plan. An elaborate plan with careful, decisive movements. From what I know, in the seasons where a 'traitor' lurked in the group that person always ended up dying...A tradition, I plan to break.

 _I should probably lay low for right now. Though I don't believe its too far-fetched to assume the mastermind is among us..._ To determine that however, I would need to explore more. Shouldn't be too much of a hassle since I am the ultimate psychologist now. Master of reading and evaluating the behavior of others. No lie goes undetected in the presence of me. To be honest, the amount of knowledge that I had required surprised me (I'm not saying I was stupid prior to this, mind you). Not only did the mastermind implant fake memories, but knowledge pertaining to our talents as well.

 _I'll have to thank him once I find him...or her._ As I got up I dusted the dirt from off of my dress and analyzed my surroundings. It was like deja vu all over again. I woke up in the library once again, this time with an intense headache and with the same books scattered around in the same place just as I found them.

 _Its quiet this time..._ I remembered last time I could hear the exisals walking from down the hallway. Are they still here? Just as I was about to leave I heard something move. Was someone else here?

I searched the room to see a girl with dark brown hair and deep red eyes. From the looks of it, she had just waken up.

"Who are you?" I asked. I suppose I had frightened her because she immediately got in some defensive stance and looked as if she was ready to fight.

"Ehh. Nevermind, forget I asked." Immediately an awkward silence fell between us.

"Maki Harukawa...Ultimate child caregiver..." she replied as she lowered her fist.

Even though she lowered her fists, her gaze was so cold. You could get frost bite just from staring at her. _Could she be the mastermind?_

"I see..." She appeared to not be much of a talker. "For someone who is supposed to be the ultimate child caregiver you sure are cold."

"Are you surprised?" she asked.

"Am I supposed to be?" I wondered. Was this part of her act? Perhaps children were just naturally drawn to her...That however didn't seem too likely but who am I to judge. _Could she be the mastermind? Maybe, but its too early to say._ If I recall, there are fifteen other ultimate students here, excluding Maki and I.

After the brief introduction I left her alone in the library without giving her my name. Was it rude? Maybe, although she never did ask. Plus I didn't care too much, after all I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to repeat my name a good hand full of times today.

As I made my way around the school I of course, found myself introducing myself to the rest of the group. It was no surprised no one stuck out too much, after all, anyone of these guys could be the mastermind (excluding Rantaro, who I knew was in the previous killing game). And I'm sure the mastermind is one hell of a good actor. Although I did have my list of suspects in my mental checklist...

"Wow! Thats awesome! To be honest I've never met a psychologist before so this is exciting," Kaede smiled.

"Thats a good thing I suppose," I chuckled. "Usually people go to see a psychologist when they have issues."

"Wow, someone who takes people's money just to listen to their problems." A guy with purple hair said sarcastically.

"Oh geez, you again?" Kaede sighed.

"You guys have met already?" I asked Kaede and Shuichi (who was quietly listening to our conversation).

"Yeah...This is-"

"Hey! I don't need you to do my introduction Shuichi!" he pouted "Ahem. Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted. I'm Kokichi Oma. The Ultimate Supreme Leader."

 _Supreme Leader?_ Though it was far from the oddest title I've heard of, it was definitely one that piqued my interest.

"So lady, do you deal with a bunch of psychopaths?" The boy asked with a glimmer in his eye.

"She has a name you know!" Kaede told him.

"Its okay Kaede. There is no need to exacerbate the situation. Anyways, I'm Rei Minami. And to answer you're question from before yes, I do work with psychopaths from time to time. But I usually just do patient observations."

It almost scared me how good at lying I was. Not once in my life had I ever come into contact with a psychopath. However, in this world and in my fake memories it was **true**.

 _"Rule one of the Terms and Agreement: You are not allowed to discuss you're real personal life with anyone. The fake memories you inherit will become your new 'real' memories."_

"Wow, it must take someone as crazy as you to put up with a bunch of wackos. You're probably just as cooky as they are."

"Say Kokichi." I began ignoring his comment "What exactly are you the supreme leader of?"

"Oh you know, just a secret evil organization with only 10,000." he replied with a dark mischievous grin.

"Are you still telling everyone that?" Shuichi sighed in disbelief.

"You think I was lying?" Kokichi gasped, acting hurt.

"Just ignore him Rei. Hes just trying to mess with you." Kaede warned.

"Now that would be interesting," Out of all of the people I've met in my life my brother was the only one who could get under my skin.

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean?" Kokichi demanded.

"You know 10,000 is a pretty big number. Being the Ultimate Supreme Leader you must deal with allot of intellectually unstable people too...Unless that was a lie of course." Kokichi's eyes squinted, looking almost interested in my comment.

"You think I was lying too?"

"No I don't think so. I know so."

"How brutal Rei. So straightforward, to the point of hurting people's feelings. How can you be so sure that I wasn't lying?"

"Well I am the Ultimate Psychologist. Understanding and observing the behavior's of others is my specialty."

"See, he was lying earlier!" Kaede shouted in a I-knew-I-was-right tone.

"Interesting...You know we could use people like you. How'd you like to join my secret evil society?" Ha. What a lie that was. An amusing one at best, so I decided to play along to see where it would go.

"Yeah, sure." Kaede and Shuici were just as shocked as Kokichi at my response.

"Really?" Kokichi asked.

"You're kidding right?" Shuichi asked.

"Yep. So Kokichi, whats the name of this secret organization? Where are the headquarters? You're going to have to tell me now that I joined right?"

Kokichi then paused with a blank face "Wow Rei I'm impressed. You actually know how to take a joke. Too bad for you there is no secret evil society."

I laughed out of amusement "Am I to assume that was another lie?"

"Nee-hee hee I'm not telling yooooou."

"Alright, fine then." I sighed, I figured it was better to not pester him on about this so called secret evil society.

 ***BING BONG BING BONG***

"The bell?" I wondered.

"Ooo look! The monitor is turning on!" Kokichi exclaimed excitingly.

"Why are you so excited?" Kaede asked worryingly.

"Shut up Kaede I'm trying to watch tv!" he replied like a child watching his favorite cartoon. My eyes then focused onto the monitor to see the five monokubs sitting on a couch surrounded by plushies that looked like us.

"Thanks for bear-ing with us!" Monophanie said.

"The opening ceremony is about to begin so get your asses to the gym!" Monokid shouted. The monokubs then went on to add a couple of more random comments and references that flew completely over my head before the broadcast ended. What a goofy bunch I must say.

"Yippie! The opening ceremony!" Kokichi chanted. "I wonder whats going to happen."

 _As do I._ I didn't reply to Kokichi's comment, instead I just started walking to the gym wondering what exactly was in store. _No, what am I saying? I already know whats going to happen. **He's** going to make his appearance and start this killing game._

I could feel heart started pounding fast as I entered the gym with Kokichi, Kaede, and Shuichi following. Was it normal for me to act this way? Would it give away my identity? No...given the circumstances I think anyone would be nervous.

"It seems everyone is here now," Kirumi said as she analyzed the gymnasium.

"Its pretty spectacular getting the chance to see a group of ultimates gathering together," Katio said with awe.

"Khehe...You seem to be pretty easy-going considering the situation we're in," Korekiyo laughed.

"Pardon me but we need to be on our guard we do not know when danger will strike," Keebo stated.

"D-dont say that...I'm so scared...what do we do?" Kokichi stuttered.

"Everything will be okay because Atua will protect us." Angie added on. Immediately Kokichi's mood flipped.

"Phew! Thats a relief!"

 _Any minuet Monokuma will come here and go over all of the details of the killing game._

"Hey." spoke out a male's voice. I turned my head to see Rantaro walking up to me. "You look pretty calm. Any ideas on whats going on?"

 _He acts as if this is his first killing game._ I had to admit, I was saddened that he had no recollection of the previous killing game. Even if the mastermind was different in the last game, Rantaro would've been a great help to me. _Hm...maybe he can still be of use._

I shook my head in response to Rantaro's question. "Whatever our kidnappers are planning, its pretty clear they want us alive."

"Hm? What makes you so sure?" He asked, curious to what I had to say.

"Because they would've killed us by now. Besides, freaking out over situations such as these usually doesn't make anything better." I smiled, confident in my answer.

"That is true. I gotta admit, seeing someone here relaxed is actually making me feel less nervous."

"Well-"

Before I could finish my sentence, the doors busted open and all five of the exisals came charging in. It was just like last time, except I was the only one who could remember it. Still, just like last time the exisals still frightened me abit. I found myself frozen and stiff unable to scream like some of the others.

"So what do you want with us?" Rantaro asked calmly after the group took a second to relax (somewhat).

"I'll start us off! Listen up!" Monokid shouted "Here's what we want you punkasses to do...You ready? I'm so excited, I'm going to say it-"

"It is a killing game." Monodam interrupted.

"God dammit Monodam! I'm going to crush you with my exisal!" Monokid cursed.

 _Can we just get the explanation over with?_ Even though I was becoming impatient I made sure my expression looked confused and amused. I didn't want to do anything that appeared out of the ordinary in this situation. Eventually after the monokubs calmed down with their argument Monokuma showed up and graced us all with his presence. This of course caused more questions to rise up from the group and made me lose my interest in the conversation.

After going over the gist of the killing game, Monokuma handed us each our very own monopad which had the school rules on it. With a glimpse, I lazily swiped my finger across the screen and quickly viewed the school rules. _Not only do I have to be aware of these rules but the terms and agreement of the document as well._ I mentally sighed. It was going to be alot of work, but I'll manage. As long as I could bring the mastermind down.

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING!" Kaede's booming voice shook me out of my thoughts. It appeared Kaito and Miu had gotten into an argument over something that was probably not important.

 _Interesting..._ As Kaede managed to calm the group down and pull them together I couldn't help but wonder...was she the mastermind? The way she acted was so optimistic and calm. And she did it with ease too. Could she just be pulling us together just to rip us apart in the end? _As of right now, you're on the top of my list. Kaede Akamatsu._


	3. Chapter 3

After managing to calm the entire group down Gonta had informed us of a manhole in the back of the school. Which, 'surprisingly' made everyone excited and filled their hearts up with hope. Without even considering the fact that it could be a trap everyone rushed over to discover a long dark tunnel with a crappy looking sign that read exit.

 _This is ridiculous..._ The sign itself practically screamed 'its a trap!'. If only Gonta had kept his mouth shut we wouldn't even be here.

"Dont worry guys, we're Ultimates! If we work together we can get through this!"

"Yeah! You just took the words right out of my mouth Kaede," Kaito agreed "Give me a hug!"

"Uhm...no."

"Tch! Typical degenerate male. You just wanted a chance to have her boobs press onto you." Tenko spat out. I would've made a snarky comment, but the last thing I needed was the attention of these guys.

"What?!" Kaito gasped at the sudden turn the conversation took.

"Alright guys! Lets go!" Angie chanted "With Atua by our side this will be a piece of cake!" And off they went through the tunnel...

"Come on Rei! Lets go!" Kaede shouted as she lent her hand out to me. As everyone else ran past the exit sign Kaede waited for me patiently "Don't be scared. We'll make it out of this and become great friends."

"Kaede your optimism is very contagious... but how can you be so sure that this is the exit?"

"Rei..."

"Kaede its a trap. You know it is, so why are you so persistent on still trying?" The pianist didn't look stupid, and I was sure enough that even she was aware of how shady the tunnel looked.

"Because as long as there is a chance to escape I'll never give up! And you shouldn't give up either. At least give it a shot before calling a quits. Please..." I would've said no but Kaede looked like she wasn't going to take no as an answer. And I wasn't really in the mood to argue or cause a scene (along with the fact that refusing would make me look suspicious). Reluctantly I sighed and agreed to follow from behind, which in turn put a smile on her face.

 _Why did I agree to this?_ I was a bad runner to begin with, and on top of running the tunnel required us to jump over pitfalls and dodge bombs and bullets.

"Stay together everyone okay!" Kaede shouted out. Our numbers were quickly dwindling down. Angie fell through a pit fall, Shuichi tripped into a bottomless pit and then...

...

... we all found ourselves back at the start.

"Are you all okay?" Kirumi asked.

"Just what the fuck was that shit?" Miu cursed.

"That 'shit' was a trap." I finally spoke up.

"Hey, we can't give up after one try." Kaede said.

"But isn't getting out of here impossible," Himiko complained.

"No its not. It may take more than one try but it isn't impossible. I'm not going to lose to Monokuma, and I don't want any of you to lose to him either." Kaede continued "especially after all of the terrible things he has done to us!"

Kaede continued her speech on not giving up. I had to be honest I even felt alittle motivated hearing her...

...

... but after attempting to go through this escape route again. I was done, and dirty from all of the sewer water on me.

"No."

"Rei..."

"You guys can go, but I'm staying." Besides even if this was the exit I still had a job to do. As long as the mastermind was alive there was no way I going to try again.

"Come on! Are you seriously going to give up?!" Kaito shouted.

"Its obviously a trap." I repeated, sounding more annoyed every time i had to repeat it.

"Knock if off already."

"You too Kokichi?" Kaito gasped.

"I agree with Rei too," Maki added on. "This whole thing is stupid."

"You're not letting any of us giving up and if we do you act as if you have the moral high ground. Now doesn't that sound like torture to you? When you say we can't give up you're strong-arming us, not inspiring us!" Kokichi cried.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that." Kaede stuttered.

"Hey you degenerate male! Quit being selfish." Tenko shouted.

"Look, lets not turn this into a big deal. If you guys want to give it another try then go." I told the group "Like I said, I'm not going to stop you. But don't stop me from what I want to do."

"Rei..."Kaede frowned.

"Trust me. There is a way out of this...just not this way...Now if you excuse me I'm going to go wash off all of the sewer water on me." I then proceeded to walk off and leave the group to do whatever their hearts desire.

 _I hate running..._ I mentally pouted. My body was exhausted and I could tell that I would be waking up with sores the next day.

* * *

"Wow Rei, I didn't take you to be the bullying-type."

"What do you mean?" Weird. I didn't notice him following me while I was climbing out of the manhole.

"Telling Kaede off like that. You totally almost made her cry."

 _Kokichi Oma..._ I observed as he continued to talk about what had just happened. _I wonder...what are the chances of him being the mastermind?...6%?...still, he appears more intelligent than he lets on. I should be careful around him..._

"Yoohoo! Earth to Rei! How long are you going to keep staring at me?"

"Sorry Kokichi, I was just thinking about our current situation." This was something I could at least be honest with.

"Seriously? Were you even listening?" he sighed annoyingly "I was talking about my plans for tomorrow."

"Your plans?" I asked, curious as to why he wanted to tell me of all people.

"You're going to meet up with me and figure out a way to win this game."

"I am?" I spoke in a are-you-serious tone.

"Duh! Of course you are, after all I'm your boss now."

"Since when?"

"Since this morning, don't you remember? I asked if you wanted to be apart of my secret organization and you agreed."

"I just thought you were joking about that."

"Huh? No I was lying obviously. Come on Rei, keep up. You are the Ultimate Psychologist, _right_?"

 _Why'd he say it like_ that? The tone he used made me feel tense, but there was no way he could've known I wasn't actually an Ultimate...right? Unless he was the mastermind... _No. Even if he did suspect it, I'm positive that I haven't given any hints to anyone about me._.. _Still, I should try to clear any doubts he has. It would be a huge pain to have this guy on my back..._

"I thought that was obvious," I chuckled lightly trying to lighten up the mood. "Okay, maybe I don't look exactly like a psychologist but hey, the same could be said about you and your talent."

"Oh, whys that?"

"No offence, but you look too...whats the word? Innocent."

"You know you shouldn't be talking about your boss like that. I could have you killed for that."

"If you did then you'd have to go ask someone else for help you out with your _plans._ Hey, maybe you could ask one of your so-called members of the group?"

"Nah. they won't come," Kokichi sighed. "To be honest I've been pretty dickish to them lately, they're probably relieved to have me away. Anyways, don't try to change the subject. I'm asking for your help, not theirs."

Why _is he asking me of all people for assistance?_

"Pleeease?" Kokichi pleaded, giving me this cute puppy dog stare.

"Alright," I sighed in defeat, while at the same time trying to force a smile.

"Wow, thats really all it took?" Kokichi laughed "And here I was getting ready to bribe you."

"Bribe me with what?"

"Well, since I am the Supreme Leader of an Evil Organization I was going to offer you all of the money and sex you could've hoped for!" he exclaimed as he stretched his arms out open.

 _Yeah right._ I mentally scoffed.

"But since you were so easy to persuade, I'm practically getting free labor now!" Kokichi laughed "Man, you're cheaper than a whore!"

 _Rule two of the Terms and Agreement: You must not do any harm to any of the participants of the killing game besides the mastermind._ Though the thought had struck me, I quickly shoved it to the back of my head. Even if Kokichi was the mastermind, it was way to early for me to act. I had to inspect everyone, especially Kaede.

"Nee hee hee, calm down I was only just kidding. You don't have to stare at me like that."

"Yeah I know...Cause you're a liar right?"

Kokichi paused for a brief second then slapped a grin on his face "Wow Rei, you know me so well already! We're going to be the best of friends I just know it!"

"Right..." I nodded my head while taking his words with a grain of salt.

* * *

Just as I predicted. I did wake up with sores. I didn't even manage to get a good night's rest because I had so much on my mind. What were Kokichi's plan? It was strange he didn't even mention a time or place to meet at.

 _Maybe he plans to kill me_ , I thought for a brief moment. _Or it could be another lie_.. _.I should probably bring a knife or something for self-defense with me just in case._

After counting to three I forced my self out of bed and into shower. It took more of an effort than it usually did but I managed. Once I threw up hair up in a messy (but cute) ponytail I decided to head to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

"Are you okay Rei?" Kirumi asked, referring to how I was limping across the cafeteria.

"Yeah," I sighed plumping my butt down "I'm just sore from yesterday."

"Seriously, you're still blaming Kaede for yesterday?" Kokichi sighed dramatically.

"I see you got a good nights sleep," I replied wryly. Ignoring his attempt to start an argument.

"Wait, whats that supposed to mean?" Kaede asked, taking the bait.

 _Seriously Kokichi, its only eight o' clock and you're going to start trouble?_ I groaned mentally. It was bad enough that my legs were sore, but I didn't even get the chance to make myself a cup of tea (although I could just ask Kirumi to make a pot). _If he wants a reaction out of me he's not getting one this early._

"Everyone especially Rei were blaming you for what happened. Poor girl, I feel bad for you Kaede." Kokichi cried as he stared at me, observing my reaction.

"What are you doing?" Tsumugi asked the troll.

"All she tried to do was encourage you and you sore losers got mad at her."

"Like you're one to talk," Ryoma replied.

"Eh? So now its my fault now? WAAAAAH! You guys are so mean!" I had to admit, even though those were obviously crocodile tears Kokichi was a good actor.

"He does have a point, everyone blamed Kaede without taking any responsibilities for themselves." Kaito stated.

"Awe come on now, everyone was probably just tired." Rantaro sighed.

"You got that right," I agreed.

"Shut up! Thats no excuse!" Kaito snapped back at him.

"Well of course its not an excuse because its the truth," At least for me it was. I wasn't going to speak on anyone else's behalf "Sorry but unlike some of you guys I don't have any ultimate talent in the athletic field."

"Yeah...I actually ran out of MP yesterday..." Himiko spoke tiredly.

"No please! Stop it doesn't bother me, really. I should've been more considerate of everyone's feelings. I'm sorry, everyone...especially you Rei. I'm sorry for forcing you into the tunnel."

My head perked up at the mention of my name "Like I said last night, lets not turn this into a big deal. We'll find a way out of here eventually...Anyways, apology accepted."

"Now thats more like it!" Katio cheered.

"Phew, cool beans! I'm glad everything is back to normal!" Kokichi smiled.

"Wait! Weren't you the one who started this argument?" Kibo exclimed.

"Oh that? It was just a little lie. You know, to unite us. Did you know half of my lies are actually told with good intentions?"

"Now that sounds like a like," Himiko pointed out.

"Anyways, lets try to find another way out of here," said Kaede.

"But before you do that I have an anouncement!" a certain voice shouted as he fell through the ceiling.

 _One thing is for sure, Monokuma sure knows how to make an entrance._ I practically had goosebumps on my skin.

"Don't surprise us like that! Its too much stress for my heart!" Tsumugi cried. At least I wasn't the only one taken by surprise.

"So whats this announcement?" Rantaro asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"Well I mean its not that important but its easier to stay alive by being a goody-two shoes right? Being thrust into a killing game doesn't mean you'll be able to kill somebody easily. So I figured that I'd ease you into things by giving you some **motivation to kill**."

"Motivation to kill?" Maki repeated.

"Yeppers! I will now announce the first motive! Make sure you record this moment for posterity!" Monokuma chuckled as his tone turned sinister "Now then, the special motive I've prepared is called the **First-Blood Perk**! Which means, for the first murder that occurs no class trial will be held! Can you believe it? That means the first one to kill someone will get to graduate, no strings attached!"

 _No class trial?_ I wondered, bring my hand to my lip. _That is interesting, if I can find out who the mastermind is then I'll be able to end this game quick...worst case scenario, if I end up killing the wrong person I'd just end up graduating...No. That would just violate the **terms and agreement**...Damn it...his motive is tempting its still too early to act...still...when the time comes will I even be able to do it? Come to think of it, I've never even killed someone before...No, stop it! Its too late to be worrying about that. _

"Huh? Thats all?! We just gotta kill someone to get out of here?!" Miu asked in disbelief.

" _'Thats all'_?! Whats that supposed to mean? Just calm down!" Kibo told the eccentric inventor. It was then I started observing how the others were taking this, trying to see if I could somehow spot anything out of the norm.

 _That idiot._ I mentally slapped myself in the forehead as I watched Kaito try to lunge at Monokuma. _Hes going to get himself killed._

Rise and Shine Ursine!~

"Time to bust out the exisals!" Monotaro exclaimed as him and the other monokubs busted into the scene.

"We won't let you lay a hand on daddy! We want to see daddy smile everyday!" Monophanie cried.

"Kaito run!" Kaede screamed. Immediately we started to hear mechanical noises clanking towards the cafeteria, and before we knew it-smash! The sound of crushing metal echoed through the entire room.

 _Man...those things are fast,_ I noticed watching the scene unfold in less than a second.

"GRAAAAAAAH!" cried Monokuma before ultimately exploding. For a moment, the room was silent. We expected that another Monokuma was going to show up but when the Monokubs said there was only one the group started questioning the status of the killing game. Rantaro on the other hand was very skeptical. Seemed like he had the same idea as I did too, thinking that there had to be someone controlling Monokuma.

 _Right now, the only person I can trust is Rantaro...but can I fully trust him to keep a secret?_ I began to wonder how he would react if I told him that one of us was the mastermind. Seeing how sharp his intellect was, I knew I would have to be careful with my wording and to make sure I didn't give too much information out. _Looks like I'll have to gain his trust first...should be easy though, right?_

After Kokichi and Kaede finished their bickering some of the students began to leave and go about their day. I on the other hand had Kirumi make me a pot of hot tea with some fruit and scones to go with it.

"Hey Rantaro!" I called out before he left with the others. "Care to join us for some tea?"

"Tea huh?...Sure why not." he smiled, taking a seat down from across me.

 _Lets see...so its just Kiyo, Kirumi and Rantaro here._..

"You know I actually almost forgot that I didn't eat anything, thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome," I replied as Kirumi came out with a cart of food and tea. "Hey Kiyo, why don't you take your mask off and join us."

"I appreciate the offer but I must refuse. For you see, I already ate." Kiyo stated as he pulled out a book about Chinese culture.

 _Damn. And here I thought I was going to see what he looked like under the mask._

"Wow Kirumi, this looks amazing!" Rantaro spoke in awe.

"Why of course, I used the freshest ingredients in the kitchen. I do hope they suffice."

"Mmmhm!" I nodded my head as I shoved a scone into my mouth. "Thank you Kirumi!"

"No need for thanks, it is my duty as a maid to serve everyone here until we escape," she smiled.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Rantaro asked the Ultimate Maid.

"I apologize but I must refuse. I must see if anyone else is in need of my assistance."

"Well what if I said I needed your help."

"Oh? What is it that you need help with?"

"Finishing these scones. You made so much I don't think Rei and I can eat them all."

Kirumi paused for a moment with a serious look on her face, then it dropped in embarrassment. Her stomach had betrayed her.

"Here eat," I said handing her a scone. "You're hungry, don't try to hide it."

"...Very well," Kirumi reluctantly agreed. The three of us enjoyed breakfast and each others company making small-idle talk. Though I was aware it was just a way to forget what had just happened I knew eventually I was going to have to address the elephant in the room. Although, that would have to wait until I could talk to Rantaro alone.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. College is a bitch, and so is adulthood. Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying where this story is going. At this point its going to diverge off from the original story and with that of course comes different survivors and murderers (maybe? Not giving anything away.) But as always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
